Orbing
Orbing is the ability to transport yourself with orbs. This power is only possessed by whitelighters, darklighters, Elders, and Whitelighter-Witches such as Paige. The being (dis)appears in the usual glow of blue and white lights, called orbs; however, there are some cases when the orbs will have a different color, such as Gideon's are purple, and Paige's orbs were once green when her spell and the luck of leprechauns were combined. Darklighters orb with black/dark blue orbs. When someone orbs, they turn into blue and white orbs and lose most corporeal form. They can go from place to place almost instantly. Even someone with only half-whitelighter heritage can orb, as displayed by Paige Matthews, Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Whitelighters transport either by becoming a silhouette comprised of orbs which rises out of sight, like Leo, or by turning into sparkles of orbs which dissipate, like Paige. It is interesting to note that Wyatt and Chris orb in a similar fashion to his father (as a rising silhouette) while Paige teleports by dissolving orbs (however, as the series progresses, Paige's orbing style varies slightly). Some Whitelighters display both even though most prefer a certain way of transportation. Another hybrid Whitelighter/Witch, Simon Marks, orbed in and out in a swirling, whirlpool-like fashion. As stated by Leo when someone orbs they go through a "neutral zone". As a protection from evil, orbing is the only way to get into the Heavens where the Elders convene and assign their whitelighters. On at least two occasions, the warlock Eames and the Titans, stole the orbing power from whitelighters to attack the Elders. ("Blinded by the Whitelighter", "Oh My Goddess! Part 1") Telekinetic orbing This power manifests itself as a hybrid version of two combined powers: telekinesis and orbing. The ability is defined as accessing telekinesis, the ability to move objects with your mind, through orbing. Paige Matthews must use a vocal command to cause the intended object to orb from one location and appear within another. Although some with more experience with the power do not need a vocal trigger to use the ability. Others with this power have been seen to channel their power in other ways, such as their eyes. Not just anyone can develop this power. For instance, for hybrids to be the bearer of telekinetic orbing they must be the child of a Whitelighter parent and a witch parent stemming from a line of telekinetics. In Season 7, Paige later developed the ability to send an object or person to a vocally expressed location, when she remotely orbed Phoebe home after vocally commanding her "home". Remote orbing When the power has been used by Elders, it has always shown their actions (usually a hand wave) causing remote orbing to another location. This could mean that it fundamentally works differently to that seen in hybrids and is not merely telekinetically moving someone from one place to another. Remote orbing was used for the first time by the Elders from the Heavens when they orbed Leo away from Piper, when he tried to marry her in (Magic Hour). Witches Orbing . Witch orbs are seen to represent Piper]] When a Whitelighter takes a witch with him and orbs out/in, special orbs can be seen flying around the witch, however, after The Honeymoon's Over, it was never seen again when a witch would orb. These orbs represent a witch's power and also appear when a witch summons another another being, when they would conjure something or Glamour throughout the entire series. ("Ex Libris"), ("Be Careful What You Witch For") and ("The Honeymoon's Over") Combustive Orbing This power allows orbs to be channeled into a being/object, causing combustion much like Molecular Combustion. This power was only used once by Wyatt, who used it to kill the dragon he had conjured previously when it was going to attack his mother, Piper. ''("Forget Me...Not") An possible advancement of this could be the actual ability to physically orb into another being causing combustion, similiar to how Prue was able to project herself in the demon Vinceres and destroy him with her emotion through Empathy. Paige has shown the power to do this when she tries to vanquish Cole by orbing into him and causing him to explode. She succeeds but as he is immortal, he does not die and ends up blasting Paige off into the river. Protective Shield In Innocents Lost, we learn that Paige is able to create an orb-based protection shield. Notes * The orbing power has gotten a lot of make overs throughout the first and second season. Paige's orbing changes as well, although less noticeable. * While Whitelighters and Elders have blue/white orbs, Darklighters have black orbs. * The Source possessed orbing after stealing it from Paige in Charmed and Dangerous. * Billie and Christy Jenkins possessed orbing after they stole it from Wyatt in Kill Billie Vol. 2. * In the beginning of the series Leo would always orb in the same manner going upwards in a rising silhouette no matter where he was going. Even if it was to the Underworld which was generally beneath him he would still orb upwards. However as the series progressed he began orbing in the direction he was going, if he was going to the underworld he would orb downwards in a silhouette. * When Piper had Leo's powers, she showed great control over this ability, mastering it quickly. While she had trouble with healing and sensing his charges, after orbing with Paige only once, she was able to orb on her own with no apparent difficulty, something that took Paige months to master. It was the only power of Leo's Piper was ever good at controling. In contrast, Leo had a very difficult time even trying to control one of her powers and never seemed to master any of them. * Piper possesed this ability twice: in Love Hurts she switched powers with Leo in order to heal him and never displayed this power and in Siren Song this was her most commonly and easily used power of his. * When Cole appeared in The Seven Year Witch stuck in a cosmic void his form of teleportation looked like a grey form of orbing. This may be a reference to Cole being morally 'grey'. * If a witch-whitelighter becomes evil, he will display dark orbing instead of blue white orbs. * When shooting a scene where someone orbs, the director would yell freeze to the actors on stage, then a blue light would be put on (the director would yell "orb light up"), the actor who orbs would take place wherever he would be needed and then the other actors would unfreeze and the blue light goes out. After that, the scene is edited and orbs are added. (This can be seen in the Behind-the-Scene's video of The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell). * In an episode of The Suite Life On Deck the orbing noise was used when the gang teleported. Orbing Throughout the Years orb1.gif|Paige orbing out of fear. Leoorbingb (1).gif|Leo orbing. Paigeorbing.gif|Paige orbing th_thPaigeOrbing4.gif|Paige orbing out of her car. paige_orb1333.gif|Paige orbs to dodge an energy ball. Leo orbs away from Gordan.jpg|Leo orbs away after healing Gordan Franklin ("Secrets and Guys") Image:OrbingWitchOrbs2.gif|Leo and Piper orb in Be Careful What You Witch For. Witch orbs are seen to represent Piper Image:Vlcsnap-14216684.jpg|Natalie orbs into the Manor ("Blinded by the Whitelighter") Image:Vlcsnap-641890.jpg|Leo Wyatt orbs into the Manor ("Bride and Gloom") Paige learns to orb between rooms.jpg|Paige tries to orb between rooms ("The Three Faces of Phoebe") green orbs.jpg|Paige orbs green when her magic accidentally combines with a leprachaun's ("Lucky Charmed") Gideon's purple orbs.jpg|Gideon's purple orbs ("Witch Wars") LeoChrisDarkOrbing.jpg|Leo and Chris dark-orbing ("It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World") Image:Paige_orbing.jpg|Paige, after she becomes very accustomed to orbing ("Styx Feet Under") Image:Paige_orbs_Darcy_home_2.jpg|Paige orbs Darcy to the Manor ("Little Box of Horrors") Image:Bscap0216.jpg|Simon Marks orbs. ("The Last Temptation of Christy") Image:Vlcsnap-14187457.jpg|Paige orbs Phoebe and Piper away from the Manor ("Kill Billie Vol. 2") OrbingGIFGIF.gif|Paige Orbing out of Phoebe's Condo (click for animation) 52552680.gif|Paige orbing (click for animation) Leo Orbing.gif|Leo Orbing (click for animation) Paige Orbs Out.gif|Paige orbs out to dodge an attack. (CFA) Notes and References See Also * Orb * Whitelighter * Elders * Teleportation Category:Powers Category:Teleporting Category:Magic School Subjects